Love styles
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Pardon, mais je crois que tu m'as confondu avec l'autre ange. Tu sais, celui en imper sale qui est amoureux de toi." Cette phrase de Balthazar dérange Dean au point qu'il décide de mettre les choses au clair avec Castiel.


**Love styles**

_« Désolé, je crois que tu m'a confondu avec l'autre ange. Tu sais, celui en imper sale qui est amoureux de toi. »_

La phrase avait perturbé Dean, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré sur le moment. Sérieusement ? C'était quoi toutes ces insinuations sur sa vie sexuelle ? D'abord, il y avait tous ces idiots qui croyaient que lui et son frère étaient en couple – et il n'allait même pas aborder le sujet des fans des bouquins écrits par Chuck – maintenant, il fallait aussi qu'on l'accuse d'être une source de fantasmes pour un être cosmique complètement alien ?

Il était maudit ou quoi ?

« Heum… Cas ? »

« Oui ? »

Putain, comment formuler ça ? Alors que l'ange dardait son regard trop bleu sur lui ?

« Eh ben… Pendant tout ce bordel avec le Titanic et la Moire psychopathe… Balthazar a dit que tu en pinçais pour moi. »

Dean ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait. Mais en tout cas, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel fronce les sourcils, l'air fâché, et lâche :

« J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de parler de mes secrets sans mon consentement. Est-ce trop lui demander, que d'exiger qu'il respecte mon intimité ? »

Est-ce que trente et un ans, c'était trop jeune pour avoir une attaque ? Parce que Dean se sentait sur le point d'en avoir une, là, tout de suite.

Un ange – une longueur d'onde céleste vivante inter dimensionnelle – avait flashé sur _lui_. Le Grand Patron avait réellement une dent contre lui, de toute évidence.

Le chasseur blond eut un sourire gêné et se gratta furieusement la nuque.

« Cas, on est amis mais… »

« Je n'attends rien de toi » déclara tranquillement l'ange.

Les neurones de Dean se déconnectèrent brièvement.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'attends rien de toi » répéta Castiel. « Je t'aime, Dean. Je n'ai aucun désir de copuler avec toi. Je suis tout simplement amoureux de toi. »

« Ah » lâcha l'humain. « C'est… possible, ça ? »

L'ange… fit la moue, il n'y avait pas d'autre expression.

« Tu sais que j'éprouve une grande admiration et un grand respect pour l'humanité, Dean, mais vous êtes affreusement imprécis pour ce qui est de parler de l'amour. Sais-tu que le grec ne reconnaît l'existence que de quatre amours différents, alors qu'il n'en existe pas moins de quarante-deux en énochien classique ? »

La mâchoire du blond se décrocha.

« _Quarante-deux ?!_ »

« En effet. Il n'y a pas qu'une façon d'aimer, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Ton amour pour Sam est-il le même que ton amour pour Bobby ? »

« Putain, Cas, on avait dit pas de sentimentalisme à la con ! » s'énerva le chasseur, aussi rouge qu'un homard tombé dans une casserole d'eau bouillante.

« Réponds » insista l'ange.

Le blond éprouvait la furieuse envie d'être ailleurs, mais impossible d'échapper à ces yeux qui lui fouillaient l'âme.

« …Non » avoua-t-il piteusement. « C'est pas pareil. »

Castiel eut un gentil sourire.

« Tu vois bien. Ce sont deux types d'amour très différents, aussi différents entre eux que l'amour que tu as pour moi ou l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »

« Cas, bordel ! » explosa le chasseur. « Je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais homosexuel » protesta doucement l'ange. « Et je ne te demande pas non plus de m'aimer comme je t'aime. »

Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?

« …Pourquoi tu m'aimes, alors ? »

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu veux dire quoi, là ? »

« Même un ange ne peut contrôler son propre cœur, Dean. Je n'ai pas décidé de t'aimer. L'amour vient, c'est tout. Je t'aime, voilà tout. »

C'était la déclaration la plus absurde que le chasseur avait jamais entendue – et dans sa carrière de coureur de jupons invétéré, il y en avait eu des dizaines. Parce que, franchement, qui aimait les gens juste _parce que _?

Les anges, apparemment.

_Je t'aime, voilà tout._

Absurde. Très con. Très naïf. Le simple énoncé d'une évidence.

Ça allait si bien à Castiel, une déclaration pareille.

_Je t'aime, voilà tout._

Avant que l'humain n'ait pu rouvrir la bouche, l'ange s'était envolé dans un battement d'ailes.


End file.
